


two soar

by DaQuirklessBeauty



Series: Shouyou Twins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno Family, One Big Happy Family, Sleepovers, Twins, hinata shouyou has a twin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQuirklessBeauty/pseuds/DaQuirklessBeauty
Summary: After 16 years of living, Shouyou knows. When you see the Hinata Family, the first thought that will come to your mind will probably be “Their eldest son looks nothing like the others”.It was true though, Shouyou was the odd one in the family.While the others have dull brown hair, Shouyou has a fiery orange.While the others have emerald green eyes, Shouyou has Brown eyes.Well, he’s adopted, no surprises he doesn’t look a tint similar with his parents.---Shouyou was finally achieving his dream, playing in the nationals with his team. They had already won their first match and they were coming up with a powerhouse school named “Inarizaki”.He already expected a hard and tiring match.What he didn’t expect was seeing a carbon copy of himself in front of him when he went to pick up a stray ball.Same fiery orange hair, same brown eyes and most importantly. Same unusual height for a Middle blocker.“W-WHO ARE YOU?!??!” they both screeched out at the same time---Or a fic where Hinata is adopted and unexpectedly met his long lost twin at nationals.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family
Series: Shouyou Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812667
Comments: 32
Kudos: 187





	two soar

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i finally finished thiss, excuse me if i have any writing errors. English isn't my first language and i'm still in middle school now owo;;

After 16 years of living, Shouyou knows. When you see the Hinata Family, the first thought that will come to your mind will probably be “Their eldest son looks nothing like the others”.

It was true though, Shouyou was the odd one in the family.

While the others have dull brown hair, Shouyou has a fiery orange.

While the others have emerald green eyes, Shouyou has Brown eyes.

While the others are tall, he’s stuck being short.

He knew this all too well, The first time he realized this was back then when he was in 4th Grade. There was a Family day in his school, and all family members were instructed to come to the event.

Shouyou was ecstatic hearing that his family would come to his school, so when the family day finally came, he latched himself to his parents and blabber all about every part of school they walk past.

The event was going well, the Hinata family enjoyed every second there. They participated on all the family games that the school has offered, and watch Shouyou and his class performs a dance that signals the closing of the event.

His parents were talking to some other parents before leaving, so Shouyou decided to go to his group of friends huddled up in the hallway.

A few of them were boasting about how they won a particular game with their parents and sibling, Shouyou chimed in and replied how his family played all the games as well.

In the middle of chattering, a kid that was on Shouyou class suddenly ask him.

“Shou-chan, why don’t you look anything like your parents?”

“Oh yeah! I was wondering about that as well! You have really cool orange hair and I thought your mom or dad will have it too, but when I saw them they have brown hair really different than yours!”

All of them nodded at the statement, they all agreed it was disappointing that his parents didn’t have cool orange hair like Shouyou.

“o-oh really?” Shouyou stuttered in confusion and amusement.

Izumi, Hinata’s closest friend there spoke up. “Yeah Shouyou that’s kinda weird… w-wait not weird! I mean um unique? Because almost everyone here has the same color hair like their mommy or daddy or both!”

Shouyou shook his head implying he didn’t know why as well.

A kid from a different class suddenly chimed in, “Does that mean you’re adopted?”

Almost every kid there tilted their heads, “Adopted? What’s that” Izumi asked to the kid.

“Adopted means they weren’t wanted by their real parents so they give them away to other people!”

“Hey!! That’s not nice!!! Shou-chan don’t listen to him!” Kouji, Shouyou’s other closest friend growled at the mean words the kid spouted.

The kid grumbled, “I’m not lying though! Bleh!” He stuck his tongue out.

Shouyou went silent for a few seconds, he was about to answer when his parents suddenly called on him. He gave out his goodbyes before dashing to his mom and dad.

That night Shouyou couldn’t stop thinking about his friend’s word. He kept noticing all the differences of him and his parents, he tried to think he was probably just more similar to his grandparents. Though he knew he already met all of them.

And none has orange nor brown eyes like him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it for weeks.

Shouyou had been unusually quiet these past weeks, he had been spacing out more too. Hinata Katsumi, Shoyou’s mom was getting worried along with his husband Hinata Ryo.

Their little sunshine will usually blabber all the events that occurred to him that day, but there he was sitting silently staring at his shoes like it’s the most interesting thing he had ever seen not even glancing at them, as if he was purposely avoiding them.

They were in their car, planning on going to Tokyo for the weekend after just picking him up from school.

“Shouyou, Sunshine has something been bothering you?” His mom spoke up, worry evident in her voice.

“Yeah Champ, what’s wrong you have been looking really down these days”

Shouyou hesitantly fumbled with his shirt, he bit his lip deep in thought.

Without he himself realize it, tears were falling from his eyes. Shouyou were of the kids who didn’t cry easily and often ignore if someone annoys or angers him.

So seeing him crying so suddenly, His parents parked the car at the side of the road before quickly unbuckling their seatbelts and went to the backseat in a hurry.

“Shouyou what’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Did someone call you bad names or hit you? Do you have a fever? A headache? Or tummyache? Did you lose something? Do you need to go to the toilet or—” His Mom blurted out in a panic.

“Katsumi calm down, you’re making Shouyou panicking more” He calm his wife before shifting his gaze softly to his son.

He ruffles his orange hair, “What’s on your mind champ?”

Shouyou sniffles, wiping his eyes.

“A-am I adopted?”

Suddenly everyone got silent, so silent until you possibly could even hear a pencil drop miles away.

Katsumi was the first one to move, He hugs her son tightly. Ryo followed not a second after, hugging his only child in his tight embrace.

They hugged in silent, “Where did you hear that from Sunshine?” She strokes his orange locks softly.

“A-a friend a-asked if I was a-adopted a few weeks a-ago… and he said adopted m-means m-my real parents d-didn’t want me a-and g-gave me away to someone e-else” He rubs his eyes, wiping his tears as he painfully gasped out.

“Are you n-not my real parents…?” Shouyou sobs as he clenches his parents embrace.

“Shhhh… it’s okay honey.. let it all out” His mom rubs his back to soothe him a little.

He ended up falling asleep after crying his heart out, His parents stayed silent as they continue their journey to Tokyo. Shouyou ended up sleeping throughout the whole trip.

They got into their hotel, Ryo checked in as Katsumi accompanied her sleeping son in the car. After everything got sorted out, they woke Shouyou up gently and went to their room.

His parents settled up some stuff while Shouyou sat quietly on the bed, staring at the wall blankly.

His Mom and Dad were done settling in and went to sit beside him on the bed.

“Shouyou..” Katsumi’s voice was soft, her voice held the comfort and warmth of a mother.

“You know we love you right champ?” Ryo strokes his orange locks, voice low and comforting.

Shouyou’s eyes watered again, “i-i really am adopted h-huh?” He sniffled.

Ryo and Katsumi shared a look before nodding to each other, “Yes Sunshine, you are adopted. We were going to tell you at the end of your 4th grade, we weren’t hiding it from you but we were just trying to find a good time to tell you so you completely understand

we were slightly hesitant if we could handle having this talk, so we are really sorry we delayed it until this point…” Shouyou looked up to his mom.

“S-so i.. am adopted…d-did my birth parent get rid of me—”

“Your birth parents got into a crash when you were one, you were getting babysit at home. They didn’t get rid of you Shouyou,

they loved you as much as we love you champ they were just forced to leave you, they didn’t choose to leave you pal” His dad assured him. Shouyou still didn’t feel convinced and was still in denial about this whole adopted thing.

“Ryo, remember when we were super excited when we get a chance to adopt Shouyou?” Shouyou tilted his head in confusion.

“pft, excited? You were jumping and screeching out of joy that day you couldn’t stop boasting about it with your friends” Shouyou giggled a little seeing his mom blushing in embarrassment.

“Haha, very funny”

She rolled her eyes before facing Shouyou again, “You know Sho? Ever since we dated back on highschool, we were already planning on adopting when we get married. We didn’t know how pain in the butt it was to get the papers and agreement to legally adopt!

We were straight up rejected when we stupidly tried to adopt at the age of 19! It’s not until we were 25 when we finally got to adopt!” Katsumi dramatically flops to the bed and smiles.

“When we first laid eyes on you, We knew instantly you were the perfect one. With chubby wittle cweeks and orange floof of hair! I just knew—ouch! Pft okay okay WE just knew you were the one that we wanted” Ryo rubs the spot where his wife rudely jabbed him.

Shouyou laughed at both of his parent’s childishness, His dad attacks him with cuddles and he giggles. His mom joining them on the cuddle fest.

They ended up talking and explaining a lot of things to Shouyou, They didn’t forget to tell him how special he was to them and answer his questions truthfully.

The Hinatas’ ended up sleeping really late and missing a concert they were actually going to watch the next morning.

Nothing else really happened the past 7 years, beside him getting a new set of twins as siblings. Their name are Natsu and Shoji and they are his parent’s first biological children! Saying he was excited for the two of them was an understatement.

Over the years he had come to accept the fact that he wasn’t his parent’s biological son, though he knew he was wanted and loved in his family. He didn’t care if he was adopted, family doesn’t end with blood his parents always reminded him.

He didn’t even flinch when a person bluntly or jokingly ask if he was adopted when they see him and his parents together, he’ll answer with a straight and unbothered face.

“Yes, I am in fact adopted”

He actually enjoys looking at the shock and amuse face of the person who asked, he’ll carry on with his day with a fond memory of their dumbfounded faces.

When he got into volleyball, his parents were extremely supportive and sometimes even accompany him when he’s practicing. His dad provided him a volleyball net and tons of volleyball in the backyard so he could practice whenever. His mom helped him exercise and even helped him with his diet, perks of having a professional nutritionist as your mom.

Though sadly his current middle school didn’t have a boys’ volleyball club, his parents offered him to transfer to a school that has one but he declined. He didn’t exactly want to bother his parents to pay again for transferring school, so he sucked it up and live by practicing with his best friends when they have a break from their own sport and stick with the girls’ team practice occasionally.

At his third year, he finally got a minimum set of players to finally participate in a real match. His parents secretly took a day off and brought Natsu and Shoji to watch their brother’s match together.

They saw how passionate and happy he was to finally play, they wouldn’t miss the match for the world.

Safe to say Shouyou’s school was obliterated by the rival team.

Let’s just say Ice cream for dinner sounds about right tonight.

And some chicken nuggets.

\---

When he could finally got in Karasuno, the school where his idol went and the school he had been dying to enroll in.

He didn’t expect to be kicked out of the team with the king of the court aka the person who beat the shit out of his team last year, and heck he wasn’t even in fault. Kageyama challenged him to receive his serve to see if he had improved from his terrible excuse of skill in middle school, Shouyou refused to receive the king’s serve and motioned to the vice principal and their nagging captain, signaling ‘this isn’t the time’.

But surprise surprise, he didn’t listen to him and proceeded to serve the ball full force.

Heck! He even got hit on the face, it wasn’t his fault the ball bounced to the vice’s face and plopped his wig up!

Not to mention he has to have 3v3 match with some fellow first year and his senpai now because of the stupid Bakageyama.

He can now just wish things will get better soon.

At least his parents laughed when he told them how the wig went flying and didn’t scold him.

God probably heard his prayers, It all ended up good and he even can do this stupidly fast quick with Bakageyama. He can only wish everything will go out smoothly now.

\------

This moment will probably be engraved in his brain on being the most memorable and hilarious moment in his life.

It all started being a normal monthly Karasuno sleepover, everyone was super excited when the third years said that there will be monthly sleepover for a team bonding activity at the start of the year.

Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came to the sleepover, even though Tsukishima looked like he wanted to be anywhere beside the sleepover most of the time.

It was the 4th sleepover when Daichi announced he couldn’t hold the activity at his house this time.

The announcement was very sudden, it was the morning where the sleepover take place when Daichi told the team his house isn’t available to host the sleepover like usual.

They were all considering just cancelling it, Noya and Tanaka silently protested in the corner, sulking.

Shouyou suddenly spoke up and said his house is probably open for the sleepover, He got up and went to dial his parent’s number with his phone.

Daichi and Suga reassured him that it wasn’t necessary and they didn’t want to bother his parents with a sudden huge sleepover.

Ignoring the protests of the team dad and mom, he asked for permission to his dad. Which he quickly agreed and excitedly chattered on what to prepare for the event. Shouyou was putting the phone on speaker, and so Daichi protested that they didn’t need to prepare anything extra and that they were just missing a place to hold it.

And this is how the whole Karasuno volleyball members were scattered on Shouyou’s overly spacious bedroom floor.

They were mostly doing their own things, either playing on their phones or just chatting with each other.

Noya suddenly proposed a game because he was getting quite bored and restless, “Guys, wanna play two truths one lie?” the others agreed and went to make a circle.

Yamaguchi successfully dragged Tsukishima to participate, much to Tsukishima’s demise.

“Tsukishima! You first!” Noya pointed to the sulking blonde, he tch’ed.

He straighten up his glasses before lazily speak, “fine. One, I hate dinosaurs Two, I like strawberry shortcake Three, I’m a Libra”

“Hmmm I’m guessing Two!”

“Uhhh three…?”

“two, I don’t really see you having a sweet tooth much”

“Wait I thought you were a cancer?? Um, three maybe?”

Yamaguchi snickered, “It’s one! You’d rather quit volleyball than hating dinosaurs haha!” Tsukishima clicked his tongue at his best friend’s.

“oh? I didn’t expect Tsukki to be a dinosaur nerd!” Shouyou exclaimed, earning a death glare from the blonde.

Yamaguchi spoke quietly under his breath, “he even has some dino plushies in his room…” Fortunately Shouyou heard it and choked on a wheeze.

“Y-you have p-plushies o-omygod haha-“ He tried to hide his laughter but failed to do so, a few others giggled. Even Kageyama was holding in a smirk, The blonde gave a glare at Yamaguchi and the currently wheezing teen.

“Gomen Tsukki” Yamaguchi apologized, though he doesn’t look like he meant it as he quietly laughed at his friend.

Tsukishima snickered as he glances at the red head, “Well at least I don’t have a dollhouse and barbies in my room” motioning to the pile at the corner of Shouyou’s room.

Kageyama genuinely snorted upon the statement, making the ginger more and more embarrassed.

His whole face became red as a tomato, “Ugh! I said those were my sister’s! I usually play with her and she left her toys hereee last nighttt ungghhh” He covered his face with a pillow.

Suga giggled at the first years antics, it was nice to see them get along once in awhile. Even though it consists of them dissing each other, but that’s not the point right now. They were getting along, and that’s what matters.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a woman with long brown hair peeked her head in the room.

“Oh, you guys must be Shou’s teammates! Nice to meet you boys, I’m Hinata Katsumi, Shouyou’s mother” Katsumi entered the room as she spoke her greetings.

They stood up and bowed, thanking her for having them here.

She waved them off, “No need to be so formal, and it was no problem really! Every friend of Shouyou are always welcome here, thank you for taking care of my son,

I know he can be such a handful and troublesome boy at times”

Shouyou groaned, “moooommmmm stopppp” he whined at his mom.

She giggles, “I was just here to tell you me, Natsu and Shoji are getting McDonalds and I was wondering if you guys want some or order other takeouts?”

“It’s no need Hinata-san, we can order some takeout ourselves, but thank you for the kind suggestion” Daichi spoke, Katsumi nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll be going now, if you need something just ask my husband he’s at the backyard” A few thank you from the others were murmured.

She was just about to exit the room when she suddenly glanced at her son, “Shouyou, remember eat an actual meal okay? No meat buns or snack before you eat your dinner and no practicing volleyball until midnight agai-“

“Ughh yeah yeah I know mommm and besides that was just ONE time! Now just go alreadyyy Natsu will destroy your lipstick again if you take too long” His mother jumped in alert as she spit out her goodbyes again before dashing out.

“So, who’s next?” He sighed in relief after his mother left.

“Why don’t you go Hinata?” Tanaka shoved a handful of chips in his mouth, Shouyou nodded before thinking.

He sat quietly for a few more seconds before finally speaking up.

“Hmmmm, One, I had always loved volleyball from my childhood Two, Tamago Kake Gohan is my favorite food and Three, I’m adopted” Shouyou then asked some chips from Tanaka, which he gave him a handful of them.

A few people were starting to answer which one is false, silently agreeing it was too easy.

“three..”

“Three!”

“Three”

“Was this a trick question Shouyouuu? Three”

“e-eh um three”

Shouyou munched on the chips, signaling them to wait while he swallows it first.

He wiped some crumbs from his mouth before calmly answering, “Haha nope! It’s one, I only started giving interest at like… elementary”

Some people ‘ooh’ed they were about to move on to the next person before they simultaneously realized something.

“WAIT YOU’RE ADOPTED??!?!” Tanaka and Noya screeched, Noya jumped in surprise and hit a blonde and black hair teens harshly on the back.

Tsukishima and Kageyama both respectively snorted out their water (and milk) from their nostrils, Yamaguchi yeeted himself away from the two and climbed to Asahi’s back unexpectedly making Asahi wobbly and squash poor Ennoshita who was sitting next to him.

Suga wacked Asahi’s head so he would stop crushing Ennoshita, Tanaka and Noya stared at each other and continue screeching for no reason. Daichi started screaming for them to shut the fuck up but unsurprisingly no one listened. The duo who snorted water from their nose began coughing violently, Shouyou could of swore there were tears streaming of their eyes and oh my god is that snot on their cheeks--.

Kinoshita and Narita slowly backed off from the chaos, horrified expression plastered on their faces from witnessing all the chaos.

Oh, this was definitely going to be engraved and documented in his brain… and scrap book. He took his camera and went to take a selfie, holding up a peace sign with all the chaos in the background.

He can not wait to tease them all about this.

The chaos was ended with a topping of them all getting sprayed with a fire extinguisher by Shouyou’s Dad, mistaking Noya and Tanaka’s screeching as a fire alarm.

This was definitely an unforgettable moment Shouyou will never forget for sure.

\------

He couldn’t believe it, he was standing at Nationals with his team. After all that training and practicing, everything was paid off.

They were standing on the court to play in the fricking final!

Shouyou was basically buzzing in energy, Skipping instead of walking like any other sane person. He was just super excited, it all feels like a dream to be here.

Karasuno had just defeated Tsubakihara academy and were moving up to the next round.

Everything was normal, excluding the time he heard someone call his first name. The only person who calls him with his first name were Noya-san, Izumi, Kenma and Kouji.

He was positive Kenma was with Nekoma and Noya-san was with Tanaka, Izumi and Kouji weren’t watching nationals if he wasn’t mistaken.

Who would call him in the middle of the crowd like this?

He was searching for the source but ended up getting called by coach Ukai to hurry up so they could leave to the inn.

Shouyou tried to shrug it off and comply to his coach’s calling, unknowingly a pair of twins stood tensely hiding in the crowds with one person covering the other’s mouth.

\-----

The night in the inn, The team were watching some of the Inarizaki players matches. There was Miya Atsumu, The guy who Kageyama met at Youth camp. There were other players like Miya Osamu, Ojiro Aran, Shinsuke Kita and Suna Rintaro.

They were done watching and analyzing their moves when Ukai suddenly spoke up.

“There is actually another person that we should be careful with, he is a first year so there aren’t recording of his plays and unfortunately at today’s match this mysterious player wasn’t there

So just remember to be wary if a new player comes up at the match tomorrow that we haven’t seen in action in any of these videos. All I know is that he’s got the speed, stamina and jump power rivaling Hinata’s”

A few gasped were heard from that, Someone that rivals Hinata’s abilities? As in Hinata’s speed and annoyingly unlimited stamina? Now that was a hell of information for the team ( Tsukishima especially )

“wait do you mean that rumored third Miya siblings?” Kageyama spoke up, surprising everyone.

“There’s a third twin???” Shouyou gasps dumbfoundedly.

Kageyama shook his head, “No, Miya-san said he has a younger brother who plays too and I heard some rumors from the twins’ fangirls about how that mystery player is a Miya too”

“what’s with these siblings in the same powerhouse teammm” Shouyou whined, Noya and Tanaka following in whining.

“Now now guys, let’s all just calm down and rest up for tomorrow” Ukai dismissed them.

After they took a bath, they went to their futons.

Some were playing with their phones, Suga was Studying with Daichi.

Shouyou was with Tanaka, Noya and Kageyama. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were huddled up on corner playing something in Tsukki’s phone.

“Nee nee Shouyou have you ever wondered what having a twin is like?” Nishinoya blurted out as he was ruffling Shouyou’s orange locks.

Shouyou pondered, “Hmmm I never thought about it, it must be nice to have one… but I can guess they’ll be more annoying than siblings in general” Tanaka nodded.

“I absolutely want a twin at times, consider all the possibility if we’re super alike! We can switch places without anyone noticing or we can even have a party trick where we pretend that we could read each others minds-“

Noya cut Tanaka off as he shouted in excitement, “Nee Shouyou! What if you had a long lost twin and stuff! You were adopted, and it’s not impossible you actually had a twin but were separated by adoption!” The rest of the Karasuno perked their ears on interest.

Sure it’s highly unlikely and too cliché, but it’s not impossible.

“pft, if that was the case, wouldn’t it be funny if they were pursuing volleyball as well” Suga suggested jokingly, where a few members laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised they’ll be as dumb as you” Tsukishima snickered, earning a glare from the ginger and a “nice tsukki!” by Yamaguchi.

Daichi rolled his eyes but continued nonetheless, “just imagine his twin the same height as him and is a middle blocker too with his god like stamina and speed” Tsukishima shuddered at the thought of two shrimps.

Asahi couldn’t help but join in, “What if him and his twin actually meet at nationals tomorrow or something”

Daichi and Suga Deadpanned at their Teammate, “Now that’s just too cliché” Asahi stammered in embarrassment.

“Uwahh! That’ll be so cool!! Right, Bakageyama?” Kageyama just scoffed in response.

They continued to talk the possibilities before finally sleeping and resting for tomorrow.

\------

When they got to the court, Shouyou was slightly out of it. He was remembering how cool Hoshiumi was when he went jumping yesterday. Kageyama hit him with a ball at the face real hard, making him snap out of it a little.

He scowled at Kageyama, which he scowled back and call him a dumbass.

Suddenly a blonde guy went and greet Kageyama, which He respectfully greet back.

‘That’s Miya… Atsumu, right?’ Shouyou thought to himself.

“Do your best today” Atsumu spoke to Kageyama.

Then he glanced at Shouyou, “I think this’ll be an interesting match~ though i absolutely despise playin’ against players who suck~” His eyes twitched in annoyance to the blonde asshole.

Kageyama calmly answered, “I don’t suck, but he does. Sorry about that” He bowed a little to Atsumu.

“KAGEYAMA YOU JERK HEAD!!” Shouyou hold his urge to slaughter his setter right there and then, his arms twitching to throw hands.

“But he’s not weak, so I think we’ll be okay” Kageyama continued, without caring about his spiker’s outburst.

Atsumu smiled, he walk off. But before he did, he put a hand on the short ginger’s shoulder.

Shouyou tensed under his touch, Atsumu cackled “What’s your name?”.

“H-Hinata Shouyou” Atsumu smirked, He pat his shoulder before continue walking off.

“You’re in for a surprise, Shouyou”

Shouyou gaped, he called him by his first name? how r00d.

And what does he mean by a surprise?

Well he can’t think about it now, he has to go change now.

He’ll figure it out later.

\-----

When he went it for some warm ups, a few Inarizaki members gaped at the sight of him and began to whisper something? He looked at them and saw a range emotions of shock and dumbfounded.

Okay sure, he was short, but this was nationals and there were player like Hoshiumi. Why were they so surprised he’s playing??

The Karasuno members’ noticed it as well, Noya and Tanaka began to circle around Hinata and emit their protective senpais auras.

Shouyou was really anxious now, like incredibly anxious to the point he wants to puke.

The tension around him began to get too much, he began spacing out.

Fortunately he sort of calmed down after spiking Kageyama’s set.

But he was still really spaced out, he didn’t notice some of his teammates froze and quiet down.

He was so lost in thought, He didn’t notice the audience becoming absolutely silent. He didn’t notice someone tugging on his shirt.

And he absolutely didn’t notice someone at Inarizaki was spacing out like him.

He took a deep breath before focusing on warm ups again. He asked for a toss to Kageyama, which he complied though Shou did not notice the setter’s uncertainty in his voice.

When he was about to spike the ball, the set was faulty and ended up plopping on the opponent’s side of the court.

He dashed to get the ball.

He reached out to pick it up when it landed besides someone’s feet, the person was kind enough to pick it up for him. He was about to mutter a thank you when he met a dangerously familiar brown eyes.

Where had he seen those eyes before-?

He tensed and stood up. He met the ‘stranger’s’ face, and oh my god did someone left their mirror here?

They both stared at each other to what felt like years, while in reality it was just probably a few minutes.

Same bright orange hair.

Same brown eyes.

Same unusual height for a volleyball player--

As if something clicked in their head at the same time, They gaped as they shakily back off from each other.

“W-WHO ARE YOU?!?” They screeched at the same time.

Atsumu cackled, “oh boy”

Osamu shook his head, "Tsumu you sadist"

“A-and an unexpected encounter i-i mean reunion from Karasuno’s #10 Hinata Shouyou and Inarizaki’s Miya Shouyou” A commentator chimed in unexpectedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! i just didn't know how to end it and ended up with this, there'll be a chapter 2 and after that i will post some drabbles and short stories of the twins interaction with each other and other characters.
> 
> I purposely made them have the same first name for no reason at all besides thinking it'll be much more of a coincident and i lowkey like that haha.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story!!


End file.
